The Stage Walkers
by TotallyCaptivated
Summary: Life's never fair. Never forgiving. It never shows any mercy, and it NEVER lets you L I V E.  A/U
1. Those Lights: Deafening

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN! (Obviously...)

**A/N:** Yeah...a more drug/music related fanfic. It's story is still being created. [Reviews are greatly appreciated!]

**Pairings:** I know for sure Sebby/Ciel, and more might arise later on. Having thought too much about it so far, haha.

* * *

_**T**he lights were always blinding, numbing, energizing. Neon. Dazzling. Sparkling. They danced through the hot sweat filled air, pouring over the perspiration soaked bodies of dancers and drinkers that always cluttered around the large worn wood stages. He would always stand proud, tall, head up, hair slick and shimmering like seawater under the flowing colors. After every song, every single song, his eyes would avoid the screaming audience, drowned in the daunting stages of lust and lukewarm beer, to the lithe man who stood smug on his right. His hair was sleek, shining violet, blue, gold, black under those glaring dazzling lights, his sweat covered skin showed off the toned muscles of his arms and chest, his earrings sparkling silver in the flashing room. Eyes burning fire swirling on the depths of gold and maroon, full ebony lashes fluttered as he turned his head to meet that oceanic stare, and lips, deviously sinful, glossy and sneering smug. He was always captivated by the man on his right, guitar hung naturally born off his broad shoulders. He was more captivating then the entire audience; and as Ciel turned his attention to this godly man, this perfect creation on earth, he always blamed the lights for making him think such atrocious thoughts. _

* * *

**T**he audience was deafening, loud, annoying, for the most part, and Sebastian always felt slightly irritated when they played large venues like this. The crowd always found more than one way to latch themselves onto the cords of his guitar, making it all the more harder to play.

"It's gotten wild out there, yes?" The pink haired girl across from him whispered to the two blondes at her sides. She ran her fingers nervously over the blue mesh of her stockings; long pale bubblegum nails scraping over the thin strings. One of the blondes, Finnian turned his head toward her, and smiled a wide lip-pierced grin at her.

"You've done this so many times, Mey-rin! You'll be fine!" The other man by Finnian, Bard, nodded in agreement, blue eyes sparkling with uncontrollable excitement. Sebastian watched them conversed, words gushing out in an anxious flow. With a groan he ran his calloused fingers through his hair, a lock slipped past though, and dangled in the center of his forehead. He ignored it for the moment, and lifting up a metal-toed boot, switched seating positions in the plush seats of their tour bus. Closing his eyes he focused on the jostling of the roads, the shrieks coming in a deafening boom as the bus slowed to a crawl. Sebastian didn't move an inch, eyes half laden and bored under his dark lashes. He heard the conversations of his band mates die down as four security guards fought their way up to the bulging automobile. Sebastian tilted his head slightly, smirking when he saw the docile young male sitting beside him, legs crossed, arms guarded against a thin chest, cloths close fitting yet free.

"Sebastian." The boy murmured, head turning to stare at the smirking lead guitarist. "When do you say this show'll be over?" Sebastian's grin widened and he lifted up a black-gloved leather hand to dance over a stray lock on Ciel's pale complexion.

"Hmm. Hard to say." He purred, midnight nails tangling themselves in teal silky locks. "Couple hours, not counting the after party. But…" Sebastian arched a fine delicate brow at the annoyed expression made by the bands lead singer. His hand slowly stopped its tease on the light hair and dropped softly by leather pants on the bench.

"You probably won't be joining that." A ghost of a smile played at Ciel's lips before the door was jerked open in a violent gush of crazed screams. Sebastian stood slowly, holding his hand out to Ciel.

"Shall we?"

* * *

_**H**is voice was always considered amazing. Raw yet soft, strong yet unsure, a perfect combination of opposites contradicting harmoniously against one another. He would always become lost into the music, boots dancing tauntingly across the stages, the microphone's wires curling around his slender thighs like poisonous black snakes. Sebastian was always swept away in the sea of notes he hit beautifully, and the way his body would sway with the music was hypnotizing. Tonight, he seemed forever into the songs, striding down up, side-to-side, over and back, all around the slab of uprising metal and iron and wires. The crowd was in a sort of hysteria, trying to clamber past the security and drag himself or herself up onto the stage. This night especially… this night was insanity. And the lights were as bright as ever._

_Near the end of the last song, Ciel felt his body moving on its own accord, prancing dizzyingly over to where Sebastian played, make-up tickling like black tears under his glowing vermillion eyes. It was a breathtaking sight, and just like the numerous amount of fans, Ciel was drawn forward toward him. His singing never stopped or paused as he reached his hand forward, touching Sebastian's cheek and turning his face towards him. Sebastian's eyes were hazed over, high on the music they were making, and he broke out in a heated grin. Ciel's eyes danced dangerously and he stalked closer, hips swishing like a model's to the side. He felt drunk, the lights piercing and blinding, his eyeliner already bleeding. The teal-haired boy danced provocatively closer, hand curling itself in Sebastian's ebony locks as he brought their faces ever closer together. The fans became almost deafening, the screaming of the guitars and booming of the drums urged Ciel onward until the two males noses were kissing. Sebastian began to lean in slightly, suddenly intoxicated with the younger man's smell before Ciel smirked and twirled away, his voice screaming out the chorus to the song. Sebastian shot a rock-smitten grin in Ciel's direction before he spun around to face the audience once more._

_**T**hat night ended in lights painted neon and the stinging sensation of burning alcohol. _

* * *

I've been wanting to do a story like this of Kuro for a while now, I just had to finish my other story first. I'm more into this one, mainly because it feels more original? I guess...? Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think about this so far, and let's hope it has enough potential to go somewhere. :)


	2. Juvenile

**S**ebastian tilted his head sloppily to the side, black hair sweaty sweet falling over his eyes like wet curtains. The brown bottle in his hand was a comfortable added weight, and even though it had been empty for a while now he couldn't seem to put it down. His makeup had hardened to dark tears, and his fingers were still tingling from the added sexual vibrations of his guitar. He groaned slightly, the bus hitting a pothole in the road and making his head bump up against the cold plate glass window. The streetlights zoomed past in a blur, the city lights fading to dark before replaced by rolling dark tree covered hills. The comforting view would never last long, before the buzzing of city nightlife found its way back. Mey-rin was sound asleep, eyes shut tight in a shy drunken stupor as she rested her head against Bard's shoulder. Finnian was curled up pathetically in the back, his head resting against a pillow, as the leather of his jacket became a blanket. Bard's cigarette had long since gone out, but it still hung limply from his sleeping lips. No one but Sebastian and their driver was awake, and the only noises were the engine and the taxi cars muffled voices against the wind.

"That was some show tonight." The driver's rough voice sounded, dripping with cheap plastic energy drinks and cigarettes. Sebastian sighed silently, nodding although he knew the driver couldn't see.

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse, sleep thick and slimy on his tongue. There was a moment of awkward silence, both males not really in the mood to talk, but wanting something to do until they were too tired to do anything at all.

"How long you been playin' gee-tar?"

"A while."

**S**ebastian turned his head slightly to the side, Ciel's relaxed form pressed shyly against his bicep. He smiled slightly as he watched the man's chest rise and fall, deep in the blanket of sleep. He blocked the driver's voice out, now solely concentrating on the small body beside him. Slowly, so he wouldn't wake him, Sebastian removed his arm from between the two of them to hook it gingerly around Ciel's slender shoulders. The other male stirred slightly but soon softened into the modest embrace, head swooping down to gently rest on Sebastian's black clothed shoulder. It was only at this moment that Sebastian's eyes softened considerably, displaying such an intense weakness and loving care that no one would be able to recognize the suave, tough, lead guitarist. With a content sigh Sebastian rested his head against the top of Ciel's, whose hair was as soft as white feather down. The bus jostled slightly again, and Sebastian instinctively tightened his hold on Ciel. How long has it been since he had felt so content? So at peace? With a darkening tint of his eyes, and the smile fading from his lips, he tried to desperately force himself to not remember. He already knew the answer for himself. This moment, right here, right now, was the first time in his whole twenty-four years of living that he had felt this content. So why ruin the moment with remembering, anyway?

* * *

**T**he man was tall, maybe a bit taller than Sebastian, but not by much. He was always dressed well, clothes ironed, shoes polished, glasses perfectly entered on his nose. Most would call him a "dignified cutie", though Sebastian himself could never stop chuckling whenever he saw how anal this man always was. It was safe to say, in the very least, that Sebastian and this man hated each other. Although, what could Sebastian really do anyway? He defiantly couldn't chase away their best manager after all…

"I think we need to change the name." The conversation stopped mid-rant, and the band members all turned their heads unbelieving toward the tall spectacle wearing man who stood near the recording room door. He turned his eyes away from rolling up his white collared shirt's crisp sleeves to meet the band's gaze. The silence that followed was as thick as the cigarette smoke that floundered through the air. Finnian wiped the back of his palm over his damp forehead, his short hair being pushed back messily due to the effort.

"Change our name?" He echoed, voice confused and tired.

"Why?" Mey-rin questioned, leaning over to better see their manager. "Our name is fine, yes! Why don't you like it, Claude?" The dark haired man clicked his tongue warningly like a snake, and turned his gaze to where Sebastian and Ciel were lounging near the beige tattered wall. The raven-haired man didn't even seem to be listening, just re-tuning his guitar by plucking out a few random cords, his boots laces unraveled and looping tired around the cords on the floor. Ciel was in the same sleepy trance, eyes bored and unfocused as he stared unseeing forward.

"It just sounds childish to me." Claude murmured, making his way slowly over to where the two men sat. Bard followed his walk wearily, dreading what would happen if another fight broke out. They were being charged by the hour after all.

"Sebastian." Their manager stated calmly, and the black clothed man's fingers hovered interrupted over his instrument's steel strings. Ciel seemed to snap out of his funk as well, blue gaze peeking annoyed under ebony dark lashes.

"Claude." Sebastian nodded, smirk tugging mockingly angry with the corners of his lips. "What do you want?" Claude's glasses glistened as his head tilted slightly, the florescent lights above giving the gelled locks a violet sheen.

"I want to change the name." Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, grin turning dangerously at the unannounced challenge mixed in with his manager's words. Mey-rin shifted uncomfortable in the plastic lounge chair, already scared about what was inevitably going to come.

"Why do you want to change the name, Claude?" Sebastian was speaking slowly, like how a teacher would talk to pre-schooler. Slow… mocking… demeaning.

"'Faustian Contract'? Doesn't that sound…" Claude locked his cool amber eyes with Sebastian's playful magenta ones, "Juvenile?" Sebastian's eyes flashed and he let out a slow chuckle.

"I'm not sure, Claude. I never thought of playing with devils to be juvenile. But," Sebastian's nails scraped against the strings of the guitar, a strange ringing noise filling the studio. "It's your call isn't it? I couldn't give a shit about what you want to call us. Just make sure that the name doesn't sound like we've got a stick up our ass's." The only sound was Sebastian's nails against his instrument, eerie and dismissive as Claude's cold gaze burned into the side of his head. Ciel's eyes followed Sebastian's fingers, his mind spinning into its earlier trance. Sebastian and Claude's conversation's always amused him; he was always half expecting Sebastian to smash his guitar into the neat man's head shattering glasses and all.

**C**laude turned then, signaling for the sound mixer to turn of the mic for a short minute while he listened over the previous played track. As the manager swirled to leave though, he sent Ciel a provocative smirk, one that everyone missed but Sebastian. His instrument soon popped a string.

* * *

WOAH! I really have taken my time with uploading this...


	3. Shut up and Get up

"I don't think that's really wise, dear." Her voice was full of itself, rough around the edges… seductive. Her spidery fingers hooked themselves into his dark hair, red nails contrasting dramatically against the inky locks.

"Shut up." He snarled, hands already trembling as the razor's ragged used blade jerked into the table's wooden skin. Her nails brushed against his scalp, and her fiery jagged cut bangs tickled his cheek. Her lips, full and scarlet glided across his skin until they came to rest on the corner of his mouth. He didn't take her into attention as he dug into his pockets to retrieve a green slip of paper. He rolled the dollar quickly; fumbling slightly as he and his now curled up currency leaned forward above the discarded razor and white powdery snow.

"Now darling, don't get it all over your cloths. Claude won't be happy to find you ruined my costumes again, will he?" Her answer was his deep intake of breath as the snow danced forward up his nose. She clicked her tongue and kissed his agape mouth lightly, before straightening up to brush his hair with her nails.

"Not happy indeed," She purred as his shoulders tensed slightly as he breathed in again.

* * *

**C**iel stood in front of the mirror, cheap lipstick kisses and peeling black spray paint decorated the dressing room walls witlessly. He sighed slightly, fingers playing with the buttons on his jacket. If they would just WORK and button up already then…! The arms that encircled him from behind were long and it made his stomach lurch slightly.

"Can you not even button up your own cloths now, Ciel?" The breath that bated against his neck was warm and fresh. The arms moved from his chest down to his hips, long fingers buttoning the jacket from bottom to top with ease.

"Be quiet." Ciel spat, voice coming out quieter than he would have liked. The hands paused slightly above the last button before they traveled down his chest again, ruffling out the wrinkles in the young male's cloths as they went. One hand stopped on his hipbone, pants fabric thin and breezy, as the other hand stopped on the boy's inner thigh. The finger's itched to close for Ciel's liking but he didn't move.

"We have thirty minutes." Ciel closed his eyes and tried not to gag. He turned his head and his eyes met with the lust laden amber ones.

"That's not long." Ciel whispered, suddenly nervous as the hand on his thigh moved upward in a silent tease of desperation.

"I'll be quick." His manager cooed, tongue darting out to lick the shell of Ciel's ear, saliva lightly coating the goose-bumped flesh. The hands never stopped moving…

* * *

**S**ebastian's hands wouldn't stop moving. They were either running through his hair, playing with the strings of his guitar, or tapping an unknown beat onto the tight leather fabric of his pants. He felt an itch. In his chest… near his chest…where? He needed to get out. This room was stuffy. How long 'till the show? His eyes darted around, paranoid almost, as he searched for a clock… Fuck it. He made his way down the steps backstage, footsteps echoing as he made his way to the dazzling bright 'EXIT' sign. The chilled August air whipped his hair away from his eyes, a sudden burst of cold as he flung open the metal door. The stars were hidden behind car exhaust and towering city lights. His walk was hurried and drunk, his lip piercing suddenly annoying him, the chain connected cold and thin and hanging from the small iron circle. Where was he going? He had already come down from his earlier high slightly, the remaining ecstasy now a silent hum in his ears and burning nose. His boots _click clacked_ against the cold pavement, his vermillion eyes dazed and staring at everything yet seeing nothing. He felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket and he stopped walking and froze. The sensation was odd, and he felt too tired to answer it. But he did anyway.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sebastian couldn't contain his laugh then, but it cracked off near the end.

"Why are you yelling, Ciel? You'll stress out that cute little voice of yours." His state sounded quite playful and giddy, and he could hear Ciel's desperate sigh on the other end.

"Shit, Sebastian… This isn't a joke. Get back here." Sebastian itched his nose with more force than necessary, swaying slightly as he made his way over to a near by park bench, the green paint already peeling away.

"I can't."

"…What do you mean you "can't"?"

"I can't."

"Sebas-!"

"I don't know where I am."

"…"

"…"

"You… are lost again?"

"I just took a walk and I ended up in some park. I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Dammit, Sebastian! What does the park look like? Is there a street sign or-?"

"There's a green bench… _benches_. Right outside the city. Why? You wanna join me?"

"…Are you high?"

"Not anymore… don't think anyw- what?"

"We have show tonight, dick head! I'm coming to find you. Don't. Move." Sebastian nodded and flipped his phone shut. He let his hand fall to his side and his phone to the ground. Was he still high? He felt fine until he opened his mouth to speak. He tilted his head back against the back of the bench, eyes watching the cloudy night sky. He had a show tonight? That's right… he did. He let out a laugh, small and weak, as he thought of Claude's reaction to this. Now that **that **would be fun…

* * *

**H**e woke to see two teal colored eyes, glaring and annoyed down at him. Ciel stood a few feet away; his hair slightly tangled from the wind and his pant's zipper was undone halfway. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at this but he said nothing.

"Get up." Ciel's voice was cold and slightly relieved all at once, but he just crossed his arms and continued to glare at the black clad man. Sebastian smiled slightly, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands between his knees.

"I don't feel like going back tonight."

"What the hell are you babbling about? Get up." Sebastian shook his head slowly, eyes taking in Ciel's disheveled appearance.

"You were with him again, weren't you?" Ciel tensed visibly, and his eyes looked anywhere but Sebastian's.

"Why do you do this again?" Sebastian murmured, eyes cold like ice. They were frozen over. Unchanging.

"Get up."

"Is he that good?"

"Shut up and get up." Sebastian gave out a wheezy laugh, eyes meeting Ciel's. Each felt hurt by the other, neither wanting to move. Sebastian stood slowly after a while, stumbling as he made his way over to where Ciel stood. Sebastian didn't stop until he was inches away, their chests almost touching.

"You seem tense." He whispered eyes dancing across Ciel's irritable complexion. The young male said nothing, but watched wearily as Sebastian unzipped the pockets on his pants. Ciel's eyes didn't leave Sebastian's as the guitarist brought out a small black pill from his pockets.

"A Quaalude? Come now, Sebastian." The dark haired man grinned and leaned forward slightly, Ciel watching his every move.

"You need to loosen up. You can't perform like this."

**S**ebastian popped the small pill onto his tongue, hands reaching forward and gripping the sides of Ciel's face. Sebastian was going to show him… He was better than Claude, in more ways than one. Ciel's eyes widened slightly but the older male didn't give him much time to react as he crushed his lips against the younger's. Ciel's body tensed against Sebastian's as the man's gripped tightened, tongue dancing out to only coax its way into Ciel's mouth. The young male didn't pull away, mainly just stood shocked in place as Sebastian's tongue caressed his own. Then he felt the slick pill against the sides of his mouth and Sebastian forced his tongue in deeper, licking everywhere until Ciel gasped from the unexpected pleasure. The pill slid soundlessly down his throat and Ciel swallowed instinctively. Sebastian smirked against Ciel's lips before pulling away, his tongue gliding against Ciel's in a pleasure filled 'farewell'. Ciel's face shone a lovely pink in the moonlight, and Sebastian felt his chest tighten. He did have to give himself credit for not unzipping the other half of Ciel's pants.

"I think I'm ready to head back now." Sebastian cooed, licking the remainder of Ciel's taste off his lips.

"What's the matter Ciel? Let's head on back." Ciel blinked and turned his head as Sebastian began to walk away, his body feeling rather hot.

"Fucking devil." Ciel snarled, bashfully following Sebastian out of the park. It was only two blocks away from the concert hall anyway…

* * *

;D


	4. P A S T

**S**ebastian could feel it. The eyes burning dangerously smug into the back of his head, and although he wanted to spin around and see who it could be he had the feeling he was becoming slightly paranoid. It continued throughout the whole show, that sickening feeling. That feeling also came with a headache, which was soon washed away by a lukewarm bottle of beer. And thus the process was repeated.

* * *

"Oh my! Such an… interesting cover, yes!" Mey-rin exclaimed, her face flushing slightly as she held the magazine in her hands.

"Whoa, they really captured that moment, huh?" Bard muttered, his lighter spluttering slowly on.

"Sebastian, you see this, man?" The raven-haired male lifted up his head slowly, eyes glazed over from his long night.

"See what?" He groaned, standing shakily to his feet as he made his way across the bus and to where Bard and Mey-rin were sitting.

"This cover picture. I bet it's been getting all the fan girl's wet between the legs." Sebastian rolled his eyes at Bard's choice of words, but didn't comment upon them as he took the magazine from the bass's steady grip. His eyes widened slightly and he couldn't help the perverse grin that made its way across his face. The cover was of their show two nights earlier, when Ciel had pranced suggestively across the stage and over to Sebastian. The picture showed the two male's nose-to-nose, body's close and provocative as the lights blazed forth and the fans practically dying around them. Sebastian just shook his head and sat down heavily next to Bard, observing the cover before flipping open the magazine to the article about that night's performance. Of course people were jumping to conclusions, stating that the singer and "his" guitarist were more than just band mates and such. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. He dared a glance over in Ciel's direction, the boy not listening to a word Finnian was saying and was instead licking his lips and tips of his fingers of dark chocolate daintily. The box of chocolate's he had just recently bought was three quarters empty, but Ciel had replaced the lid to its rightful place and was making due with not eating all the sweets to quickly. Sebastian sighed, content, and began reading the rest of the article swiftly. They were meeting Claude at the hotel, then going out to eat, and then performing again. Afterwards they'd be on the road. Something exciting better happen soon, Sebastian thought wistfully, eyes opening slightly to glance at Ciel again. Very soon…

* * *

**C**laude's eyes narrowed slightly and with a sigh he lowered the magazine onto the pristine tablecloth. They were too close, he thought bitterly, lifting up the magazine yet again. Yes, too close. He gingerly ripped the cover in half, like cutting into melting butter, and smiled slightly at the gaping space by Ciel's side. That looked better already. So much better.

"We don't need him, Hannah." He whispered after a while, rolling the other half of the cover into a ball in his hand. The white haired woman seated across from him raised her head, cocking her slender eyebrows in mock interest. This was nothing she hadn't heard before.

"Oh?" She cooed, nails a lovely shade of lavender rapt dangerously on the table. "And why's that, Claude?" He pushed his glasses up further on his slender nose, amber eyes meeting her icy blue ones.

"He's too much trouble." She laughed at this, an airy little noise that sounded much to fake.

"Too much trouble?" She giggled, covering her mouth daintily with a slender hand. "Really, now. You have become attached to your little lead singer, hm? How laughable!" Claude's eyes flashed.

"There are better guitarists out there." Hannah lowered her eyes, her tone dropping to an almost threatening manner.

"Are there?" Claude's gaze never wavered, but he did indeed give a forced mocking smile.

"How can I prove to you that he's not worth it?" Hannah's eyes gleamed and she leaned forward, her fingers intertwining on the tabletop.

"I know he's trouble, Claude. But without him, the 'Faustian Contract' would be nowhere. You know this better than I. Now," She sighed, lips smacking together in thought. "…You know about his past. You know the risk. You also know that that makes up this band. Him and Ciel's pasts are too… extraordinary to split. They connect, Claude. You can't take that spice away from the band. You need Sebastian. Just as you need Ciel."

"Hannah, you know they could come after Sebastian any time. That thought alone is putting the band at risk."

"Do not try to pull that on me Claude. You know as well as I that Sebastian's past will only haunt Sebastian. If worse comes to worse… well, then that would truly be a shame, now wouldn't it? For the both of us as well."

Hannah's eyes darkened dangerously and her mouth curled into a gruesome snarl.

"Now drop it."

* * *

This is the quickest I've ever been uploading... I should probably get started on my hw though...


	5. Those Blood Stained Teeth…

**A/N: **This is probably one of my fav. chapters, just 'cause its kind of the start of some action, haha. This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed, especially Persephone-X who was kind enough to review more than once. (Thank you! ^-^)

**Disclaimer: **(since I haven't done it in a while…) I DO NOT OWN KURO!

* * *

**I**n truth, it seemed to all happen in a blurry drunken stupor. There was screaming. There were swarms and swarms of screeching fans, all piling and crawling over one another like maggots to maybe, _just maybe_, reach behind the barriers and police escorts to touch just _one _of them. There were flashing lights and photographers, bits of paper and poster corners accompanied by fat sharpies shoved desperately into the band member's faces. There were reaching hands, pulling, _**pulling, **_and yanking, at hair, cloths, skin everywhere. Ciel remembered someone grabbing at him. He remembered stumbling and he remembered a black clothed arm drape protectively around his thin shoulder to pull him into a leather-clad chest. His shield, the ebony cloaked guitarist…

"Shit!" Bard stumbled, fumbling with the door and slamming it shut, the bolts being secured in place by two security guards. Mey-rin was in a daze, hair a pink bushy disaster and her dress strap falling lazily down her slender arm.

"Th-that was amazing, yes!" She exclaimed, voice cracking from the moments excitement. Ciel pushed himself away from Sebastian's chest; face blushing red, and heart hammering. The small gesture was almost as intense as the crowd. Sebastian's eyes danced with primal joy and excitement has he ran a hand through his hair. Finnian came up to Ciel, hugging him roughly from behind in ecstasy.

"That was awesome! Who knew they'd love us this much? Say…" The blonde boy looked around trying to spot someone who was not there. "Where's Claude?" Sebastian flinched and the joy in his eyes faded slightly.

"You're going to ruin my mood, Finnian. I'd rather try to have a good tour just _once_." Finnian giggled and pranced over to Sebastian, tugging on his arm playfully.

"Sooorrryyy!" He laughed, though jumped when he heard the banging from outside the metallic door.

"They're insane…" Ciel groaned, pulling up his mesh socks, fingers looping into the holes of the material.

"But beautiful." Bard sighed, lighting the cigarette that had marvelously not fallen from his mouth.

* * *

**T**hey ate in the hotel's café and lounge, Claude being as stuck up and smug as ever, (the world's perfect asshole) and Sebastian really had no appetite as soon as the man had come into his view of vision. Their producer, Hannah was meeting up with them after the show to discuss the ides for a new album, and afterwards…afterwards seemed to spell out endless possibilities for Sebastian. A new city, now that would be fun and it would no doubt take his mind off of things.

* * *

**T**he lights were bright tonight, ever dazzling and flashy, and the back of the stage was in near darkness. Mey-rin kept stumbling over her rhythmic guitar's cords, and her needlepoint black leather boots were really not helping her balance out. Sebastian stood by Bard, both men were slouched against the dirty brick walls, each noticing and focusing on different things; Sebastian, for instance, trying to make out Ciel in the inky gloom of backstage. The smoke from the roadie's and Bard's cigarettes filled Sebastian's lungs like a sinful warning, though Sebastian just cleared his throat and pushed himself off the cool brick.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Bard called, voice rough from the never-ending stream of smoke that always seemed to creep its way into his lungs. Sebastian didn't answer, just walked blindly around in the dark, making sure that his guitar wouldn't bump into anything or that _he_ wouldn't. Red met his eyes first. The comical paint splatter moved closer until the dyed red woman stood haughtily in front of him.

"This isn't the costume I had laid out for you, dear." She purred nails playing seductively with the zipper on his jacket.

"I'm not in the mood for anything that… revealing tonight." She laughed at this, a breezy chuckle of wine and bitter chocolate.

"You don't like listening to me, do you? Maybe Ciel could persuade you." Sebastian remained quiet as her nails found the pale skin of his neck. Her full crimson lips smirked upward, and her auburn burnt eyes met his under cropped hair.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing, Red. Now if you'd excuse me-" The woman scoffed and flicked his zipper once before side stepping out of the determined guitarists way. Fuck, where was that boy? Sebastian gritted his teeth in annoyance as the opening band stumbled on stage, palms already sweaty and nervous expressions portraying their utterly pathetic anxiousness. As they began to play the audience became slightly into it, though it was painfully obvious the band they'd rather have out there. After about fifteen minutes Sebastian collapsed onto a wall with a deep groan, hands picking at the soiled pot under his nails. His head was spinning; dizzy and nauseated he sunk to his knees, guitar placed gingerly beside him. He needed something to stay awake. To calm down. He reached into his pocket and retrieved that beautiful black pill…

* * *

"Stop moving, Ciel! Just let me fix your hair…" Red brushed back blue.

"Honestly, honey, how do your cloths become so ruined so fast, hm?" Red's hands reached for the stick of liquid mascara, _Tekuté oční linky, _and Ciel closed his eyes as she applied it, ink against the finest paper.

"Sebastian was looking for you." Ciel flinched, the pain between his legs making him feel like a guilty dirty whore.

_'Is he that good?' _

Ciel's hands clinched together, his sea glass nails pinching the skin of his palm as he remembered Sebastian's calculated words.

"Idiot," He whispered, voice soft as a morning breeze, "Who do you think I'm doing this for?"

**C**iel made his way out of the dressing room, flinching in slight pain as he walked. He spotted Sebastian, tall and lean and sleek, standing by Bard as the bassist he fumbled with the strap of his bass. Finnian twirled his drumsticks expertly and with amazing ease, and Mey-rin picked, nervous, at the cords of her rhythmic guitar. Ciel felt a hand on his back, and didn't take his eyes from Sebastian as Claude praised his appearance. He stopped talking for a second, noticing how Ciel wasn't listening, and followed Ciel's gaze to Sebastian, the raven haired man looking slightly out of it.

"Go on now, Ciel." Claude hummed, the cheers of the audience welcoming the provocative punk band onstage. "The shows starting." Ciel didn't look back as he ran over to Sebastian, blushing slightly as the man sent him a weak-in-the-knees grin. Claude couldn't contain his glare as he scoffed before turning to make sure the lights were appropriately set.

* * *

**C**iel's singing faded, the young man's apprehensive expression blurring in and out of Sebastian's vision. The man stumbled, guitar slipping from his hands and swinging on the flimsy strap, smacking against his right thigh. Sebastian didn't even flinch. That man was staring at him, his red hair standing out shockingly against the see of leather clad fans. The red head had that sharked tooth grin, although Sebastian could barely recognized it without it being stained in bloody crimson ink. The raven-haired man's visualization swarmed, and he felt Ciel's hands gripping his shoulders tightly, almost too tight, in a desperate move of panic.

"Sebastian! What's wrong?" The young male's words were slurred, flowing together as Sebastian slipped in and out of the current he felt he was tumbling around in. That man… was still smiling… still… _still_… and he saw the bright shocking lights fly above him as he collapsed in Ciel's arms, the red headed man's yellow-green eyes flashing, lips pulling into a horrendous snarl above pointed teeth.

"Found you… Sebas-chan!"

* * *

Ooooh~! Hmmm...

_1. Sebastian we know has a dark past_

_2. A mysterious man appears at the show and Sebastian has a panic attack _

_3. Ciel's sleeping with Claude for Sebastian's sake? WTF? Why! What's happening! _

_4. Claude's trying to get rid of Sebastian _

_**Recap of this chapter! :D **_


	6. RedHead Stranger

**S**ebastian felt someone holding his hand. Soft, warm and gentle… it was comforting and made his sputtering heart slow down some. His feet tumbled over each other, and he leaned heavily on Bard, his arm wrapped around the strong man's shoulders. Why was it so hard to move? He was trembling, sweat drenching his lithe figure from head to black studded boots, eyes wide and un-focusing. The panicked voices around him were sounding in slow motion, his brain moving to slow to make out what they were saying. Dammit, move legs, MOVE! The hand on his own tightened and he struggled to crane his neck to his left, trying to focus his eyes on the splatter of pink hair and dark glasses. Mey-rin. Sebastian felt his heart sink, upset at himself for hoping too much as he struggled to catch his breath. But when he remembered the man, dressed in that sickening violet red, he felt himself falling again…

* * *

"What the hell are you doing? LET GO!"

"Hush, now." The lips attacked his neck again, burning tongue and stinging teeth, and Ciel struggled against the on-slaughter of hot saliva. The grips on his wrists tightened, a silent warning to shut up and pay up, but Ciel paid them no mind as he threw his head desperately in the direction of the dressing rooms door.

"I need to get out there! More important things are going on, get the fuck off-!" Lips silenced his own in a demanding manner, moving roughly and not bothering to let the other attempt to catch up. Those amber eyes never closed, never looked away from him, and Ciel had never felt so weak before except for during these moments. When his manager broke the kiss there was a fair ribbon of saliva connecting their mouths, before Claude broke it off with his tongue.

"The shows over for tonight, Ciel. Sebastian can't even hold his _**toy**_." Ciel's eyes flashed, a cold chilling oceanic blue.

"That's WHY I want to go!" Claude cocked his head to the side, stepping closer to the young male he had pinned against the wall. He moved his leg in between the younger man's, rubbing against his groin with his knee, and Ciel felt nothing close to pleasure.

"You're worried about him?" Ciel didn't answer, eyes just glaring straight forward. Claude's eyes darkened, his grip on Ciel tightening considerably, and Ciel flinched at the new found pain on his wrists.

"I won't let you leave. You do this when _**I**_ want to do this. Not to your own convenience. Remember the deal, Ciel?" Claude's breath was on his neck again, brushing over the already irritated skin. These words rang through Ciel's mind, over and over and over again. He tried not to focus on Claude's actions, tried not to react when he felt the hand slide under the waistband of his pants, but instead tried to tell himself that it would be over quickly. They still had to meet with Hannah at twelve. Hannah…

"What would Hannah say, Claude?" Claude froze momentarily and his eyes glistened cat like as they trained upward to Ciel's.

"About what, _my highness_?" His voice was low, husky and painted with desire, and Ciel could feel his stiff erection brush against his upper thigh.

"About you're blackmailing." Claude's expression didn't change but a slow smile did stretch across the man's pale features.

"Doesn't matter to me," He grinned against skin, hand-moving rough in jeans, grabbing and pulling, and Ciel just gritted his teeth and tried not to groan out his discomfort. His manager would obviously get the wrong idea. "Tell her whatever you wish, my Ciel, after all, I gave you a choice…"

* * *

"The fuck happened to you, man?" Bard groaned, scratching the back of his head brusquely. Sebastian felt sick, totally and utterly sick, and he did his best not to talk. It was harder than it seemed with questions flying all around him. Red stroked his hair from his face, thumb wiping away the smeared eye liner and shadow.

"What about the show?" Finnian whispered, leaving the couch Sebastian was positioned on and made his way over to the thick black curtain. "They're loosing their minds out there." Sebastian didn't respond, just ran his tongue over drying lips and tried to clear his head, tried to stop shaking. He hated looking so weak.

"We can't play now, Sebastian just about wet his pants up there." Bard mumbled and turned to stare down at Sebastian. "What the hell happened?" He asked again, and Finnian and Mey-rin directed their eyes on him as well.

"I…I don't know…" Sebastian whispered, voice lying and smooth against the smoke filled air back stage. No, he knew _exactly_ what happened…

"Don't talk dear, Finnian, go get me some water." Red's motherly instincts seemed to kick in, ones she never had the chance to use before, and now she was demanding. It was quite amusing. First it was ice-cold water, then a pillow, no blanket though, he was hot enough. Sebastian's eyes showed dim burgundy in the dark as he searched for the blue haired boy that wasn't there…

* * *

**I**t was all quite humiliating, Claude having to go onstage and apologize on Sebastian's behalf. Of course their manager couldn't miss up the opportunity to say that since Sebastian **ruined** the show tonight it would be re-scheduled in two days, all old tickets still usable. Sebastian groaned inwardly, guilt seeping through every pore in his body like black smoke. The canceled show was his fault… comforting thought.

His band mates helped him up to his hotel room, that part of the night he could barely remember. He just collapsed onto the bed, sheets cool and soft and tickling as he slept. It wasn't until he heard someone stumbling into the room at 11:45 did he stir and open his eyes.

**C**iel tugged, tired and drained, at the tangles in his hair, eyes glowing ominously in the darkness of the hotel room. He glanced wearily to his right, Finnian's bed empty and untouched, and he felt nervous as he turned his attention to the occupied bed by the window. He wishes now that he hadn't looked.

**S**ebastian was awake, covers pooled around his slender waist as the male propped himself up on his elbows, jacket stripped (rather roughly) open to expose a pale toned chest. The moon shone, illuminating every line and pore of Sebastian's god-like body, eyes sparkling fresh wine and lips glossy full. Yes, the moon did indeed love to make Ciel suffer.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's voice was rather husky, either from sleep or the incident Ciel could not tell. He willed his feet to move, ignoring the stinging pain that erupted from his over-worked ass, as he made his way over to Sebastian's bed.

"You Ok?" He murmured eyes narrowing slightly a shining beautiful cobalt blue. Sebastian knew he was glaring, he was trying not to… but… He took in Ciel's flinching pained walk, messy hair, bruised lips and flushed cheeks, and he couldn't help it. He could feel the anger bubble up in him like a white hot vice.

"Are you? Walking looks painful enough, he must've been incredibly rough tonight." Sebastian's tone was cold, cold and unforgiving, and Ciel felt his throat tighten and his heart stop.

"Don't start this now, Sebastian. I came up here to see if you were alright, not to get into my personal affairs." Sebastian scoffed, raising himself so that he could throw his long legs over the side of the bed.

"'Personal affairs' were more important than checking on me when I actually _collapsed_. I suppose you were too horny to wait until later." Ciel gasped in shock, his voice cracking and mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Wh-what the hell? I tried to get to you, Sebastian! I really did but I…" Ciel's voice trailed off, eyes adverting their gaze to the lights out the hotel's window. There was a heavy silence, and Sebastian stood then, hand coming up and taking Ciel's chin in its grasp. Slowly, delicately, he turned Ciel's head toward him, eyes softer than they were before. He could tell he had damaged the only one he had ever truly cared for. That hurt worse than anything.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, thumb sliding gently over Ciel's bottom lip. It was soft… "I didn't mean to… I'm just… a little upset." Ciel felt his heart sink into it's own guilty waste as he stared up into Sebastian's eyes. He had never seen them so yielding, and it took his breath away.

"I tried to get to you, Sebastian. I tried… but…!" Ciel's sentence fell silent as he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him, warm and comforting, into his chest. Ciel wasted no time in allowing his hands to come up, wrapping around the raven-haired man's waist as he rested his cheek on the older male's shoulder. He had never felt so at peace. Had never felt so safe anywhere but in these man's arms…

* * *

**T**he room was rather dark, club lights and music drowned out by thick crimson curtains. Claude shifted slightly, _poretti_ cold and swirling in his hand.

"I saw him tonight! After so loooong~!" The voice was high pitched and ecstatic, high on lust and vodka. Claude turned his gaze to the scarlet haired man sitting across from him, eyes narrowing slightly. "He looks great doesn't he? Those pants should be a sin!" The red head's words took almost an orgasmic tone, pale hands coming up to his lips almost playfully. Claude leaned forward, amber eyes glinting in the dark, musky room.

"All I have to do is get you to him, and you'll take care of the rest, right…" The redhead man's tongue darted out between pristine wolf-like teeth, and licked hungrily at the tips of his fingers.

"…Grell Sutcliff?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Poretti _is a nightclub drink btw

Reviews are highly appreciated. ^-^


	7. Where to Begin?

**Woah! Really really REALLY short chapter! I apologize for that, but I'll be busy this weekend so I wanted to at least upload SOMETHING before then! Sorry it's so short! ):D **

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KURO! **_

* * *

** T**he cool night breeze felt good against his abused skin, his stinging arms and sore muscles. He groaned as he leaned further against the brick wall, silver flask smiling up at him, and the reflections of the street lamps winking above. Somewhere in the distance a car alarm went off, sirens fading in and out of smoky haze. He sighed, content. No screaming fans, no perverse hands… just him, the night, and his drink. Ciel couldn't have asked for more… except, maybe for a raven-haired man beside him.

* * *

**T**he white haired woman was more than annoyed. She was furious. Her eyes told everyone that. 12:33. Late. Really late.

"Where's Sebastian?" Her voice was flawlessly lethal, a wrong word and she would pounce… like a deadly hungry panther. Her eyes darkened as Claude dared to take his time to fix his glasses. A very hungry panther indeed…

"He is still not well."

"What happened?"

"He collapsed."

"You think I don't know that, Claude? I'm asking you **_why_** he collapsed!" There was silence. Finnian sipped idly at his lemonade while Bard gulped down his brown liquid beer. Each avoiding getting into the conversation, while Ciel and Mey-rin sat slightly nervous in their wooden restaurants chairs.

"We think we had a panic attack."

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping track of them, Claude. Do you even try to stop him from doing drugs? Did it ever cross your mind that THAT was why he collapsed?" Ciel's heart sputtered, his palms becoming slightly sweaty. He knew Sebastian's addiction, if he could even call it that, but he always thought the levelheaded guitarist knew how to keep himself under check. What if… what if he was loosing control…?

"I doubt its drugs, Hannah." Her lips pulled up, a flash of purple and white.

"Why do you say that?" She snarled, and the café began to clear up, slowly but surely. Ciel was now warped into the conversation, pulled in by the fact that Sebastian might not be well.

"He didn't show any symptoms of an overdose or withdraw. No high fever, no loss of breath and no hallucinations. Just scared." Hannah cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow, snarl slowing into a dim smile.

"Scared, Claude?" The spectacle man nodded.

"Well!" Hannah purred, thin fingers curling around the neck of her elegant wine glass, like a princess choking a swan. "I think we know why."

"What's going on with Sebastian?" Everyone tensed as Ciel's voice rang out, Hannah's eyes widening slightly at the sudden contribution to the conversation. Then she smiled.

"Why, Ciel. I forgot you had joined us, you were so very quiet."

"What's going on with Sebastian?" He repeated, desperation wearing heavy around the edges of his voice. Hannah's eyes were calculating, and he felt Claude groan in aggravation beside him. Hannah sent a short glance at Mey-rin, Finnian, and Bard, before turning those icy orbs back on Ciel. She stood then, her lavender hinted skirt ruffling against the white of the tablecloth as she backed behind her seat.

"I'll take Ciel back to his room. Claude, take control over your band, or I'll capture no hesitation in replacing you." She turned, hair whipping out like a frothy breath of oceanic air, and Ciel followed her obediently from the café. Worry, guilt, frustration… they all shown quite obvious in his eyes as Hannah led Ciel outside. He sent her a questioning look but didn't comment on the fact that she was guiding him _away _from his room.

"You want to know what happened tonight then?" Ciel looked up from the pavement and nodded as Hannah clicked on her lighter, cigarette hanging daintily from between her teeth as she lit it. The smoke drifted like lost souls upward before the chilled breeze came and snatched them away. The hotel's lights casted eerie shadows on the sidewalk below them, lamppost's shadows twisting into deformed bodies.

"Now then…" Hannah sighed, inhaling deeply before slowly letting out again. _"Where to begin…?" _


	8. Drenched in R E D

**Woah! Really really REALLY short chapter! I apologize for that, but I'll be busy this weekend so I wanted to at least upload SOMETHING before then! Sorry it's so short! ):D **

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KURO! **_

* * *

"Here. His room number." The hand reached out, red studded leather, and long feeble nails screaming scarlet against the white of the paper.

"Oh, dear. What a naughty manager, hm?" Grell purred, and the hand came up and caressed the pale skin of Claude's cheek, which remained still as the nails trailed down the waxy column of his neck. That shark toothed grin reappeared again, grotesque in the streetlight.

"I finally get to see him… drenched in the lovely crimson red again!"

* * *

"I believe he was sixteen… around that age anyway." Hannah whispered, voice silken soft whisper in the night. Ciel listened, quiet and unmoving as a flash of red disappeared into the hotel by the door behind him. If only he'd seen.

* * *

** Q**uiet. Quiet was the key… but, he never really followed by that, now did he? Red heels, kissed the tiled lobby floor in a menacing sweep as the tall male crossed the foyer. His smile never wavered.

* * *

"My assistant, Tanaka, found him in the street," Hannah took another long drag of her cigarette. Her icy gaze never meeting Ciel's. "He had been raped… stabbed…bleeding to death in the middle of the road." Ciel felt his heart sputter, fast and unbelieving.

* * *

**R**ed drenched the hallways, long nails trailing absently against parched hotel walls. Room 302…302…302…ah! The red haired man stopped, boots clicking to a halt in front of a white door. If possible, that smile grew wider.

"Here we are…"

* * *

"They did almost catch the man. A crazed tall male clothed all in red, he had apparently had a strange sort of obsession with Sebastian, though we're not sure why." Hannah closed her eyes, turning to face Ciel. "Ciel, was there anyone all in red at the concert tonight?" Ciel's eyes widened slightly in understanding. He stared down at the ground frantically, mind racing as he tried to think…think…!

* * *

**T**he hand reached out, wrapping quietly around the steel handle. To his surprised the door was slightly open, metal lock actually blocking the door from shutting. Grell's eyes flashed.

* * *

**C**iel's head snapped up, breaths quickening in a frantic panic.

"Yes!" He gasped, voice cracking. "Yes, there… there was! Near the front row, he stood out so vividly… I remember now." Hannah smiled sadly, letting her cigarette fall onto the cold pavement…

* * *

**G**rell slipped inside the dark room, soundlessly, like a ghost whisper.

* * *

…**A**nd Hannah stomped the wilted tobacco out.


	9. Reenactment of Past Flaws

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: **This was a hard chapter to write, with all the conflicting emotions of panic attacks and such...

* * *

**H**e didn't remember how he got into his hotel room. Picked the lock? Shot the handle out? Either way, that dreaded man stood in the doorway now, head cocked to the side, eyes glinting with primal hunger and un-denying lust. His heart seemed to leap into his throat, constricting dangerously until he felt he would die. He couldn't move. That oh-ever present red flitted closer, and those jackal wild eyes widened.

"I've missed you, Sebas-chan!" Grell purred, hungrily taking in the shaken man's disheveled appearance. His tongue darted out in a twisting motion, and he let his red nails trail forward and touch Sebastian's heaving chest. "Oh… how I've missed you…"

**O**nly when Sebastian felt those nails skim the bare skin of his collarbone did he seem to jerk awake, remembering all to well how deep those nails could pierce. With a startled gasp he flew backward, back slamming harshly against the wall, pillows tumbling soundlessly off the side of the bed. His eyes a pale red stared ahead frozen in dead silence, as sweat trickled deliciously down his forehead.

"Come, now, Sebas-chan. Don't be scared. We've been through this before." Grell giggled, scooting up onto the bed, hands reaching forward to trail up Sebastian's calves. At the touch of Sebastian's skin against his own Grell's eyes became shaded over, dazed and intoxicated.

"Don't…" Sebastian choked; voice weak and unsure as Grell's nails tickled his black clothed thighs. "Don't _TOUCH_ me!" He snarled, feet coming up and slamming Grell sharply in the side of the face. The redhead's neck jerked grotesquely to the left, a sickening 'crack' filling the room. Sebastian's eyes darted frantically in the dark. A phone. He needed a phone. But as he made his way to get off the bed Grell's arms snatched him from behind, grip strong like iron and tightening. Sebastian couldn't control his labored breaths, couldn't seem to slow his heart down… _why_? Why was it still beating so hysterically?

"Don't be like this, Sebas-chan." Grell groaned, mouth nipping seductively at the shell of his ear, teeth soon sinking into the tender flesh. Sebastian gasped, hands flying blindly forward to tear the crazed man away. The blood was warm and teasing against his neck, reminding him of how it had felt running down the length of his legs. He shivered, fingers clawing madly at the face that was pressed against his hair. Grell just laughed, a sickening off tuned soprano as his nails ripped at the exposed skin of Sebastian's chest, red ribbons flowing and sprouting forward.

"Red looks so much better on you, dear." The voice made Sebastian nearly reach the brink of hysteria as his vision grew hazy. Grell's hands found the waistband of his pants, pulling in lust filled abandonment until the button and zipper snapped. Sebastian growled sharply, not enough air getting into his lungs… stop… not again… stop! He slammed his head backward, a callous pain erupting through him as his head collided with Grell's, vision swimming. The red male gasped, grip slackening and Sebastian flew himself forward, ignoring the sickening pain in his chest as he stumbled near the door. His hand fumbled with the handle, the bedsprings creaking in warning behind him as he felt Grell lift himself off the bed.

"You're more interesting now, Sebas-chan. You actually have the strength to fight back!" The crazed voice made Sebastian dizzy with fear as he ripped open the door, only to freeze as frantic red met with cold amber.

"You can't leave yet, I'm afraid, Sebastian." Claude murmured, mouth a revolting sneer. Sebastian froze as he felt cold steel against his lower back, red tickling the corners of his eyesight. "I still have a deal that needs to be fulfilled."

"Deal?" Sebastian whispered, trying in vain to stop his knees from shaking as he ignored Grell's groping fingers. Claude's eyes shone a teasing honeycomb gold, and Sebastian could feel himself being pulled slowly backwards. Claude ignored his question, flipping open his pocket watch and studying the time with unknown carelessness.

"I have to go. Ciel's probably waiting for me." At this Sebastian's head snapped up, and he ripped his arm away from Grell's grasp, stomping forward before he was grabbed back again.

"Stay away from, Ciel, Claude!" Sebastian snarled, fear draining like molasses out of his veins. Claude rose a delicate brow sneer growing.

"This whole floors nearly deserted Grell. It is Saturday night in New York after all." Grell giggled, hand wandering down to Sebastian's jeans before stuffing inside. Sebastian's eyes widened and he turned his gaze up just in time to see Claude's nauseating smile before the door was shut, drowning the room in darkness once more.

* * *

** T**he lamp shattered like cracking an egg, an eruption of sparks and glass and…red. It was always red, wasn't it? Red across his chest, red across his lower back, red _drip dripping_ down his ear… that dreaded color **red**. He kicked the crazed man soon after the glass had hit his head and Sebastian didn't waste any time in stumbling to his feet and rushing to the door, pulling up his pants roughly as he dashed down the hotel's dismal colored walls. Everything was spinning anyway, but at least he added some color against those pale walls; polka dots of scattered sad crimson.

** H**e heard those nails scraping softly against peeling wallpaper behind him and he picked up his pace, midnight nails pulling his jacket shut as he flung open the 'EXIT' metal door. It was cooler in the stairwell, and he couldn't help but shiver at the sudden exposure to the chilled air. He took each step, two at a time, head screaming as he leapt down the stairwell, not hesitating in the slightest as he burst out the side door that led behind the hotel's kitchen. Fresh air. The street lamps sputtered above him as his boots scraped against the wet brick alleyways weeping floor. He felt drunk, and it was the most sickening feeling he could have gotten at this moment. He saw her then, the white hair and cold piercing eyes.

"Hannah!" He called, voice wavering and cracking, but she heard him and turned her head upon the miserable call, eyes growing wide and mouth parting in surprise when she saw him. She made her way toward him, hands coming up to cup his cheeks, the blood staining her slender coco colored fingers, lavender nails turning a darker shade of violet.

"My god… Sebastian! What the fuck-?" He couldn't hear her after that, but instead his body chose to give away, and he collapsed sloppily onto her. She gasped silently, arms coming up to wrap almost protectively around his shoulders. She lowered him onto the wall of the hotel, closest to the alley and away from the café's windows. With a click of her tongue she began wiping her bloodied fingers on his soiled jacket.

"You fool…" She whispered, hand coming up to brush his tangled midnight hair from his face. "To let this night happen again…"

"Oh my! There you are, darling~!" Hannah's head snapped up at the high-pitched voice behind her, and she turned her head wearily over her shoulder. Her heart seemed to stop.

"It's been a while hasn't it, dear?" The red clad man hummed, hands reaching out to tangle themselves roughly into Hannah's white silken mane. A flash of silver steel and a searing jolt of pain and Hannah collapsed, hands twitching robotically as the blood crawled torturously teasing from her agape mouth and punctured chest. Grell giggled slightly, boot coming down harshly on her ribs, causing her to give a strangled sort of scream. He took her trembling hand, and gently placed the blood stained knife in her palm, leather gloves scraping against her paling skin.

"I know this isn't a good time, but I need to borrow the musician for a while…" And Hannah couldn't stop her eyes from shutting.

* * *

I kinda felt evil writing this... Don't worry, Sebby will kick some ass soon! XD


	10. I'll be damned

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: Nearing the end! :) **

* * *

The sirens were loud, blaring and cruel as Ciel made his way outside of the hotel's lobby, eyes wide and searching. The crowd of people seemed to be growing every second, and he pushed his way desperately through, the bodies moving easily and limp as he moved. He felt a small hand clutch the hem of his jacket, and he whipped his head to the left, eyes meeting with that of a green-eyed girl.

"Are you Ciel? You're the lead singer for the Faustian Contract right? I'm Lizzy!" She giggled, voice gitty and loosely strung, and she smelled dangerously sweet of pot. Ciel fought down his annoyment, as the ambulance grew closer, the people beginning to whisper frantically among themselves, some fighting down strangled bursts of screams.

"Yes I-"

"Oh my GOD! HOLY SHIT! **_SHIT_**! T-TOM, IS SHE **DEAD**?" The woman's voice was hysterical and Ciel turned his attention away from the high blonde fan and clambered violently through the now frantic crowd. What he saw made the bile rise painfully in his throat and his lungs seize up. So much red… her hair, that was such a gorgeous white, was now dyed that deep crimson **R E D**.

But… she was still conscious, the wound fresh and crying, and her tears traveled gracefully down her pale tinted cheeks. Her eyes were dazed, mouth opening and closing like a dying fish.

"Hannah!" Ciel flung himself forward, ignoring the arms of hotel security trying to hold him back. "Hannah! _Fuck_! What-?" Her hand darted towards him, clutching his wrist as tight as she could in her weakening grip. She rose her face upward, body shaking as though she were freezing.

"Go…go find… Sebas…tian." Her voice was weak and frail, like breaking a baby's pinky.

"Find Sebastian?" Ciel echoed eyes searching for a hint in Hannah's face. "What do you-?"

"Claude…. He knows. Go-go get… Claude…" And she hacked up a ribbon of scarlet red, body convulsing violently as the ambulance reared around the corner, sirens blaring through the dark sky.

"Ciel…Do not… let history repeat itself…"

The ambulance skirted to a stop, paramedics hurrying around to the back to rip the stretcher from the trucks metal insides.

"Hannah…" Ciel's voice cracked and Hannah's hand dropped from his, blood smearing against the white of his flesh. _Find Sebastian… _

The figure behind the crowd stood in the shadows that danced along the hotel's walls, amber eyes glistening as the ambulance pulled away. There had been a lot of blood… and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his shaded features.

* * *

"You've gotten his clothes stained! Honestly, this was top-quality leather!" She scoffed, leather jacket hanging from her red painted hands. "I thought you'd at least be a bit more gentle." She whispered, red nails coming up to fan the black hair away from Sebastian's unmoving features. "Have you learned nothing of past mistakes, Grell?" The redheaded man giggled, body slumped up against the alleyways walls, the heels of his boots digging into the cracks of the cement.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be talking should you," The woman turned, red chopped hair and burnt brown eyes glistening playfully in the street lamps out done lights.

"…Madam Red?"

* * *

Ciel was crazed, heart stammering to keep up with his quick moving feet, the hotel blank and isolated around him. He glanced at his phone. 2:30. He flipped it open in a panicked jerky motion. He dialed the all to familiar number, pressing the phone to his ear as he skidded around a corner.

_"Why are you yelling, Ciel? You'll stress out that cute little voice of yours." _

Ciel couldn't help the strangled laugh that escaped his lips at the memory, and as soon as the dial tone had reached his ears, replayed a second time, did it finally dawn on him. It all fit together, quite clearly if thought out, and Ciel couldn't help his hysteric breathing as he collapsed onto a nearby wall. Red. That crazed man was in red. He quickly dialed in the numbers that he believed was wisest at the time… 9-1-1…

* * *

Sebastian stirred, eyes opening slowly as they tried in vain to adjust to the dark, to the wet coldness of the abandoned alleyway. He almost immediately began to shiver, cold air creeping across his un-clothed chest and arms. It hit him like the worst type of hangover headache and he flung himself to his feet, grimacing at the feel of dried blood crackling on his stomach and neck.

"Oh! You're finally awake, Sebas-chan!" His eyes darted red in the darkness of the alley way and he dashed forward, hand reaching out and grabbing the end of an old rotting baseball bat. With a sharp tug he ripped it free from the confinements of tin garbage cans and spun to face the direction in which the voice had come.

"Let's finish this, Sebas-chan. I want you dyed in that most gorgeous red, licking the heels of my shoes like a dog!" The laughter seemed to vibrate and sink down to his bones, and his grip on the wooden handle of the bat tightened. Red… that's all his life had ever been painted with, and he'd be damned if he let it end in red as well. With that, he sprinted forward, wooden bat raised and poised to strike…

* * *

Amber eyes regarded the teal haired rock star soundlessly, and Claude moved forward, his walk full of demented determination and purpose. He stopped when he was two feet away from Ciel, and the boy glanced up at him tiredly, uncaring.

"Where have you been, Ciel?" Claude's voice had never sounded so cold…

**

* * *

**

**Yup yup. **The final fights begin... Finally. I've been waiting to write this for a while, and now I'm finally there.


	11. Life's N E V E R fair…

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: Dear GOD! I really haven't been uploading as recently as I wanted to, but I hope this chapter is fairly decent. Thank you everyone who waited patiently for this. :)**

* * *

** S**he was running. Swiftly at first but began to slow to a steady jog as her throat grew tight and sore from lack of water. Her boots clicked, resounded against the halls of the lobby-tiled floors. She had called him. She had left a message. She had searched for him in his room. She had come to accept that he was missing. Groaning in slight desperation she brushed back pink petal hair with blue midnight nails. Her shampoo still clung to her semi-dry locks, strawberry peppermint sweet. If she couldn't find Sebastian, she'd get Bard to help her look. Picking up her pace again she ran through the front foyer of the lobby, only to stumble to a halt as she studied the parked ambulance and frantic crowd curiously. She made her way to the front of the hotel, pushed open the doors with determination, shoved through the throng, leaned in to get a better view, and cried when she saw the woman being hauled into the back.

* * *

**T**he moon was mocking on a cold blood stained night. Skies wispy clouds darkened the black painted canvas with its wheezy puffs of grey breaths and gasps, and Sebastian swayed dizzily on his feet. Unbelievable…how could this truly be real? This unjust life he's been living. But that was just it… life never shows any mercy, it's never forgiving, and it's never let him live. The smile that scratched its way onto his dirt-incrusted face was one of true malice. His eyes gleamed vermillion red, pupils dilating like that of a cats, and he couldn't help the mutated chuckle that clawed up his throat.

"You…" He muttered, hand swinging up in a drunken daze, rotting bat pointing accusingly at the red head across from him. Grell's grin broadened, and his tongue darted out to lick up the crimson flow that had begun to drip from his forehead, a matching tint on the end of Sebastian's garbage found weapon. "I'll kill you." Sebastian's voice cracked in a crazy stupor near the end, and he sprinted forward, smile widening as he raised the bat yet again. It whistled through the air, hitting Grell's shoulder with such vigor and strength that the old thing splintered, cracking off in the middle, wooden splintered tears sailing threw the air. Grell stumbled backwards, eyes starting to widen in sudden panic, and he began to reach into his coat but froze, as Sebastian didn't take any time to throw the broken handle away and rush him again. The raven-haired man's fist hit his stomach next, fingers taunt together and strong like a rock. Grell gasped, the heels of his shoes snagging in the cracks of the alleys bricks and breaking off like brittle amber. The man tumbled, rolling out of the way as Sebastian's booted foot came down where his eyes had been. In one swift movement Grell reached into his jacket, nails a blur of red as he searched in vain for his knife…! Gone. It was-! His teeth scraped together in sudden understanding, and the memory of placing it in the dying hands of that girl flew through his mind. That's right, to make it look like she committed suicide. Sebastian spun toward the panicked man, smirk widening to a sickening length as his hand hooked itself around the man's throat, speed and bursts of acceleration causing Grell to slam into the stones that were laughing silently beneath him, and the man saw stars: giggling and taunting. His vision soon became lazy, and he could only see Sebastian's glowing eyes and then red…

* * *

"Where is Sebastian?" Ciel snapped, pushing himself up off the beige carpeted floor. He snapped his phone shut, eyes feeling heavy from being denied sleep, and he really wasn't in the mood to discuss things with this man. He wanted-_needed_-to find Sebastian and get to bed.

"Who were you calling?" Claude whispered, eyes darkening in their amber shade. Ciel felt his skin crawl under that heated gaze and shifted his weight onto his dominate foot, in case he needed to run.

"The cops. Sebastian's missing, but you know where he is, don't you?"

"You called the police?" Claude's voice had lost its uncaring or lustful edge and was replaced with pure disbelief.

"Yeah, now where-" He felt a hand, firm and pressing against his shoulder before he was pushed up against the nearby wall, his phone tumbling from loose fingers. Ciel's eyes widened at the slight pain throbbing in the back of his head before he turned to Claude again, eyes narrowing.

"Sebastian is in his room, Ciel. He has been there the whole night." True… Sebastian **was** in his room, unless Grell decided to take him somewhere else. After all, he certainly did a number on Hannah.

"No he isn't. I called and checked. He's not in the hotel; the front desk says he hasn't checked out. Where the hell is he Claude?"

"Let's not worry about minnascule details, hm? When will they be here? The police." The hands on Ciel's shoulders tightened painfully, and he couldn't help groaning in discomfort.

"Fifteen minutes…" Claude's eyes flashed with what looked like panic and he removed his hands from Ciel's shoulders to grap his wrists instead, yanking them behind the singer's back in a hurried jerky motion.

"What the fuck are you-?"

"_CIEL_!" Ciel felt Claude freeze, his grip loosening on him as Ciel turned his head in the direction of the voice.

"Mey-rin?" The teal haired boy felt a wave of relief wash over him as he pulled himself free of Claude's grip and ran toward the pink haired girl. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, cheeks flushed and hair askew.

"Mey-rin, what-?"

"The police are here, Ciel. No one's allowed to leave their hotel rooms until they've secured the place. Hannah was stabbed and-"

"Mey-rin, have you seen Sebastian?" Her golden eyes narrowed and she licked her lips, colored red fire engine flush.

"I-I don't think I have…"

"Shit!" Ciel hissed pivoting to the right and glancing a look at where Claude **should** have been. Of course, the manager was gone.

* * *

** A** flash of red and Sebastian felt himself tripping backward, boot heels scraping against damp alley floor as he righted himself against a nearby street lamp. He bit his lip as he tried to get a hold of himself. Tried in vain to clear his mind with deep breaths. The cold city air cut his cheeks like chilled glass, and he dared himself to stop staring at the stones under way and look up. He had seen the red dress. The red nails, the red hair. He had smelt the all too familiar perfume, cinnoman apple, and felt the everyday known warmth. But he had **never** felt betrayal like this. It felt as though something was clogging his throat, daring him to breathe but permitting him no oxygen. His heart rate sped, beating and thrumming loud and purposefully in his ears. His hands clenched together, midnight nails digging into the pale thin flesh of his palms, drawing out small beads of fresh blood.

"I expected anyone but you, Red." Sebastian's voice was hoarse, and he tried to stop his stomach from churning as their costume designer helped the disheveled red lump to his feet. As soon as the red head lifted his face Sebastian was stricken with the most primal and savage fear. Those eyes…were the most desired and needing eyes he had ever seen. Grell pushed the woman's hands aside and she stepped back, eyes down cast under her bangs as she looked anywhere but Sebastian.

"You are simply delicious tonight, Sebas-chan! You've gotten me into a little problem though, you see." The man giggled, spreading out his legs to better emphasis the bulge that was growing there. Sebastian flinched visibly, wanting nothing more the to throw up.

"You're going to have to help me with this little problem, Sebas-chan. After all, it's your _**fault**_."

* * *

**M**ey-rin was absolutely right. The police were interviewing every single person that was at the crime scene, and all other patrons of the hotel had to stay in their rooms. It was hard enough for Ciel and Mey-rin to sneak out through the backfire exit door after Mey-rin had reported the missing guitarist for the up-coming band The Faustian Contract. It was even more difficult to sneak out around the front of the alley and down the block without the police flashlights landing on them once. The sky had grown somewhat lighter but not a lot, just a faint hue of baby blue shown. But it was almost 4:00, and Sebastian had been missing over two and a half hours. Ciel was beyond worried. Beyond thinking or feeling anything rational at this point. He had a pretty good idea that that man at the concert had done this, after all, Hannah had told him the story and the police found Sebastian's hotel room in shambles. They said it looked like there'd been a struggle due to the knocked over furniture and blood stained bed sheets. They were looking for the raven-haired man across town, but Ciel and Mey-rin didn't want to just wait around and do nothing. No, they needed to find him as quickly as possible. Turning a corner, and disappearing into the shadows against a buildings wall they heard it then: A loud hysterical chuckle and the screaming of the name: "SEBAS-CHAN! 3!"

* * *

"I-I was walking back from dinner with my friends when I noticed that there was a woman laying there. Right over there-" The man pointed shakily to the taped off section by the hotel's café's windows, the blood on the pavement starting to slowly dry dark crimson. "It was really dark, around two thirty, and I couldn't see the blood. I-uh-I just thought she might be drunk or somethin'. Then I saw something in her hand so I looked and well, um-"

"Please sir, we're on a tight schedule. Someone else's life may be in danger here too because of this. You saw the knife in her hand, correct?" The man nodded to the officer vigorously and the authority figure nodded.

"And it was reported that she tried to kill herself, but the victim herself denies it. When you came to the crime scene was she conscious."

"Yeah she was-" The man paused, eyes widening slightly as the implications of the officer's words sunk in.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a sec, are you implying that I-?"

"You were the only one here. The victim said she didn't try to kill herself. She said her attacker was wearing red, and sir, that shirt of yours is a mighty bright red." The man backed up, stuttering useless nonsense as he waved his hands up around him in denial.

"I- I didn't kill her!"

"Would you please come with me sir? We don't want any trouble." Two other policemen came forward, each grabbing the man by his arms and leading him to their parked cars. Amber eyes burned intently, smile creeping onto a pale face. Claude watched until the sirens started again and the cars began to pull away, some police officers still remained on the scene, along with other witnesses of the attack. Falsely accused man…this was perfect, he even had on red. Claude walked forward from the hotel, tossing his hotel key onto the road before the police car's tires ran it over in a hurried daze. The card crumbled and Claude kept walking, his pace never slowing until he was a block away. _He then called himself a taxi. _

* * *

I am SO SO SOOOORRRYYY~! For the long wait, I hope this chapters good enough to make up for it! ):O

I've been busy with prepping for the ACT's and school's never ending barrage of projects, so I've really had no time to just sit down, and W R I T E!

Thank you for being so patient! :D


	12. Never F O R G I V I N G…

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: I hate taking a long time to upload, but the cool weather mixed in with a creepy church, friends, and music inspired me to get my butt in gear and upload the next chapter. Thank you all who have reviewed, your feedback and comments are beautiful. **

**

* * *

**

**C**iel could feel his blood screaming in his ears, rushing to and fro in his head, like a sea of warning crimson red. He stumbled forward, not bothering to even look to make sure that no cars were coming his way. He could feel Mey-rin hesitating behind him; her indecision and confusion on what she had just heard were like arrows pointing in promenade worry in his back. But Ciel had heard the scream. He had figured out what was going on. He knew Sebastian was only a ways away from him in that dark, dimly lighted alley. He knew all this, so naturally he had begun to walk forward. He knew the man was dangerous, so naturally he had out his phone. He knew **all **ofthis, and yet, _naturally_ of course, he was going to risk his life for a man he had known for a little over a year. Naturally, it didn't make sense. The pounding of the blood was agonizing, and he turned in the middle of the road to face Mey-rin, trying desperately not to yell out to Sebastian as to give away what he was about to do next.

"Mey-rin, call the police. Don't move until they get here."

"What about you, Ciel?"

"I'm going to go get Sebastian."

* * *

**S**he wasn't exactly moving, just skittering tiredly out of their way, swaying in a sick manner on her feet. No matter how much Sebastian tried to reach her, tried to yell her name across the dawn rosy strewn air she didn't answer. Her eyes were always downcast, and she only moved toward them to assist Grell to his feet.

**E**xhaustion. He was exhausted, and dodging this man's blows was difficult. Red hurt. It felt like rocks colliding with his skin, even as he lashed out and gained the upper hand. Red was always in the way. Red always stepped in when he was about to end it. He gritted his teeth in desperation as she bent herself forward, scarlet hair and amber eyes flashing as she used her body as a shield as her hands gripped under Grell's arms to hoist him up.

"Dammit, Red! Listen to me!" Sebastian snarled, hand shooting forward to grip her shoulder tightly, the sleeves of her jacket bunching under the crushing grip he had on her. The keyword "had". He felt a searing pain, sharp electricity dancing maddening up his arm, leaving behind a trail of swirling red. His hold on her slackened and she lunged out, crimson dry leather colliding with his stomach. Sebastian let out a strangled gasp and ducked under her other sailing boot, hand coming forward and grasping Grell around a pale waxy neck. The man's eyes were bright and eerie, and he licked his bloodied lips in sick anticipation. Sebastian felt her heel smash against his right ear and he fell to his side, head smacking against the alleyway stones with a sickening thud. His ears were ringing, screaming to him in a merciless siren's song to get up and run. Run toward the exit, run toward… He felt his heart stop then. The only noise he heard now was the panicked thrumming of his own heart. His lips, dried and caked with blood forced themselves to part, and from the two raw lines of flesh he whispered the one word that made everything alright again: "Ciel."

* * *

"Y-yes. No, he went to get him. Thank you, I- um, yes, yes all right. Thank you." She listened to the dial tone for a while, it ringed as a solemn promise in her ear, and with slow deliberation she snapped the phone shut. She would hear the sirens soon. She would see Sebastian soon. From the muffled noises of the deep cavernous alley she knew what was going on. She could only prey it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Cracking bones, gasps, shouts laced with fine the pleading of redemption… she had done what she could do though. Called the police. She was not strong enough to help, not without a weapon. With a groan she sank to her knees on the streets cool curb, boots crunching a withered cigarette butt thoughtlessly as her fingers twiddled together in nervous contemplation. Her petal pink hair tickled the sides of her face, and she began to rock slowly on her heels, closing her eyes as she tried not to imagine what monster was lurking in the darkness spread out before her.

* * *

**H**e couldn't stop staring couldn't stop the relief that warmed his chilled fear felled veins. It was only when he heard the scraping of heels did that relief freeze and thaw out to pure fear again. No! He gritted his teeth as he raised himself up, trying frantically not to look into Ciel's round oceanic orbs, deep and swimming with concern, anger, and worry filled fear. Always fear. He was soon struck with overwhelming sense of nausea, and he gasped silently to himself as he reached his fingers up to touch his temple gingerly. It was as though that would stop the blood.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel's voice kissed his ears, graced them with the resounding gentleness of his voice. It also made him drag himself to his feet, the reality of the moment coming to him, and he dashed forward, hands coming up in a blind fit to wrap themselves around the younger man's slender shoulders. He felt Ciel stiffen in surprise as the black haired man pulled his body into his. Sebastian tried in vain to get his mind into focus, to see straight, but his knees buckled and he fell heavily onto Ciel, who instinctively gripped his shoulders to secure and stabilize him.

"Sebastian!"

"My, my, who is this?" Sebastian could barely make out Grell's voice; it sounded as though he was under water, thick churning seas. Ciel's head snapped up and his grip on Sebastian tightened as he pulled the guitarist closer to him still.

"Madam Red? What are you-?"

"Ciel…" Sebastian's lips moved against Ciel's ear and the younger shivered as his breath and blood stained his skin. "Run." Ciel's attention was back solely on Sebastian, and he barely noticed the man striding provocatively towards them, although the walk itself was unstable.

"Release him, boy. Sebas-chan's mine, and we haven't finished our game of tag yet." Grell's voice held a hard steel edge, and Sebastian found he could barely even keep his eyes open, his entire weight leaning against Ciel and the wall of the building besides them.

"I will not." Ciel's voice came out strong, and Sebastian smiled inwardly to himself. The smile soon faded as he felt Ciel's arms leave him, and he collapsed against the brick on his side. His eyes snapped open in a flurry of brown, and he could barely make out the knife that ate its way into the frail skin of Ciel's left arm. He didn't even have to think anymore. The pain was gone. His thoughts were gone. His sanity was gone. Anger was the only thing he saw, red and hot behind the lids of his eyes, and he felt his nails dig inches into Grell's skin, tearing him away from Ciel. He saw absolutely nothing but crimson afterwards. He felt Red tugging at his arms, screeching in his ear to stop, to let go. He had let go. Let go of everything. He could feel the smile stretch its way across his face, and he never relented slamming Grell's head against the alley's stone floors. Grell's head was now warm, and pulsing, and peeling, and crying, and he couldn't even tell where the back of his head was anymore.

"Sebastian." That one voice quieted him. That feather light touch on his hands stilled him. And he let the man that had stained his life with sick twisted insanity fall by his feet, tongue slipping out from split tearing jaws. Police sirens met his ears next, and Ciel's touch still remained. Red fled in a hurried panic, her tears still fresh on Sebastian's jacket and he slumped down, forehead touching the cool stones. Murderer was the word most people would use to describe what he had just done. Ciel told him safety was what he should be feeling now. Grell wasn't quite dead…yet. Hopefully he'd last until the police got there. Sebastian rested his head against Ciel's shoulder, eyes closing in silent exhaustion. Ciel wrapped his arms protectively around his best friend, resting his cheek on the silky black locks.

"You're safe now, Sebastian." And his deep blue eyes softened. "I thought I told you not to go off alone."

* * *

**:)**


	13. …But, I guess it let me L I V E

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN KURO~!

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all your support, I couldn't have done this without you! I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, and I hope to be writing more in the future. Goodbye, and thank you for reading the final chapter of : The Stage Walkers **

**

* * *

**

** H**ospitals never settled well with Ciel. Always that stuffy smell of bleach and corozone, and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable sitting in the awkward air of the waiting room. Hannah wasn't looking good. A nurse with fire red engine lip stick and messy mouse hair had told him she had lost so much blood it was becoming difficult to stabilize her heart. No news of Sebastian. That's what put him on edge the most. Mey-rin was asleep beside him, Bard and Finnian on either side of her, Bard holding her hand gently. Ciel couldn't help but feel bad for him. It was obvious she liked Sebastian. Ciel shifted his weight in the cheap clothed chair, and it crinkled like plastic under the pressure.

"What the hell happened, Ciel?" Bard's voice was heavy and dry as it drifted across the white waiting rooms air like cigarette plume. Ciel sighed and gave a small shrug; eyes closing as sleep dawned heavily upon him.

"Crazy fan." Bard nodded slightly and his eyes trained forward, not truly knowing what to say.

"You've been up all night?"

Ciel nodded.

"You look like shit."

Ciel snorted slightly at this, turning his gaze to Bard again.

"So do you."

"Well, what do you expect, I've been running around all night looking for you and Claude-" Ciel's head snapped forward, and he leaned forward alert in his chair.

"Claude? Where is he?" Bard glanced sideways at him, his lips turning down in a slight frown.

"No one knows. There was no evidence of him being at the hotel, and no one can trace his credit through. I think we've lost a manager."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Ciel murmured at length, stretching out his legs as he slouched further down into his seat.

"Wake me of any news of Sebastian?"

"Sure thing."

**A**nd Ciel plunged himself into the darkness of sleep, long inky arms coming to wrap around them as the whispered sweet nothings of rest in his ears. Nothing had sounded quite so pleasing before…

* * *

**S**ebastian looked like…well, like hell. His eyes were heavy and dark, and the shadows, which lay dormant under them, looked like he went crazy with the liquid eyeliner. He flinched slightly as he sat up, the hospital's thin white sheets pooling around his bandaged torso. He was just happy he hadn't broken any ribs. He leaned his sore back against the pillows, head spinning and he tried to take deep, even breaths. Calm. He was safe; Ciel was safe, and- Ciel? His eyes darted to the door but it was empty, only nurses and doctors strolled leisurely by.

"I'm over here, fool." Ciel's voice made Sebastian's heart sputter and he turned his head to his right, eyes widening slightly as they took in the young man. He was sitting in a plastic chair; it had probably been pulled up from the hospital's garden patio, but Ciel seemed comfortable enough in it.

"Hannah's dead." Ciel said bluntly, and Sebastian's mouth parted slightly in shock.

"Couldn't you have phrased that a bit more gently?" Sebastian groaned after a beat, and Ciel shrugged apathetically.

"You've been out for two days." Ciel whispered, licking his lips in slight awkwardness. "Hannah's funeral will be held on Saturday. It's Thursday." Ciel added upon seeing Sebastian's quizzical features. Sebastian nodded and tried to see what emotion it was that was swirling around behind Ciel's calculating gaze.

"Don't ever do this again." The young man said after a while, and Sebastian couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that statement.

"Do what?" He questioned, but found his voice seemingly quieted as Ciel's fingers ghosted over the bandages of his right hand. It only lasted a moment before Ciel, for lack of better word, fled from the room and left Sebastian to stare shocked at his hand. Where Ciel's touch had been was tingling pleasantly, and it filled Sebastian with an ecstatic type of warmth. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**H**annah's funeral was held on a sunny day. The leaves had just begun to turn into that lovely amber green, and the air had blended into a crisp chill. It was such a beautiful day for black…

* * *

**T**here was no news from Red. She was now considered an accomplice, and was being hunted down. News about the band being attacked and torn apart by a redheaded man was on the cover of every magazine, and the media wouldn't relent on harassing Sebastian for more details. He never gave them any. All the public seemed to know was that an insane man had attacked, and tried to kill the band's guitarist, but ended up dying in the process. Hit by a car.

* * *

**T**hey had acquired a new manager, William T. Spears, and Sebastian and him never seemed to get along either. Ciel had come to the conclusion that whatever manager they would end up getting, Sebastian would always end up hating them. It seemed inevitable.

* * *

**A**nother tour. They would leave in two weeks, and although Sebastian was physically healed, mentally was still another thing. He was doing better though; walks seemed to help him clear his mind. But he would always have a long white scar across his chest; the proof the Grell's blade had sunk that far. Like the scar, Grell would never completely fade away.

* * *

"I never suspected therapy." Sebastian grumbled, feet scraping against the sidewalks pavement as falls leaves crumbled like crinkled paper under the black leather. Ciel remained silent, keeping the pace steady beside his guitarist. Therapy seemed somewhat obvious to the singer though, especially sense Sebastian had been having nervous breakdowns for the past two months. Less frequent than at first, but still. Sebastian stopped abruptly, and Ciel turned around to face him.

"What?" He questioned, voice slightly concerned as Sebastian began to look around himself, eyes in a daze… a million miles away.

"I remember this park." He muttered, wine colored gaze sweeping the baby blue sky and painted peeled green park benches.

"Benches." Ciel whispered, lips twitching up in a soft grin. "How could I forget?" Sebastian turned his head down to look a Ciel again, and Ciel met his gaze. The younger felt the pleasant all too familiar warmth spread through the pit of his stomach as he studied Sebastian's soft eyes. They were beautiful against the golden red trees, and Ciel took a deep breath as he tried not to gawk at his friend. Instead he walked forward and sat heavily onto a nearby bench, feet kicking up withered leaves as he sat. Sebastian regarded him silently for a moment before he came forward and kneeled in front of Ciel. The young boy trained his eyes down toward the raven-haired man, and was pleasantly surprised when Sebastian reached forward and caressed his midnight nails gently across the fair porcelain skin of his cheek.

"You were foolish in coming after me, Ciel." Sebastian's voice was like the finest satin, soft and sweet, and Ciel felt himself drowning in the loving warmth of Sebastian's smile. His words were strong and honest, though there was a playful glint in the man's eyes.

**C**iel opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by the lips that landed lightly upon his. A butterfly's kiss. It was tender, gentle, and loving, nothing like the first intimately passionate kiss they had shared in this park months ago. Ciel leaned in to Sebastian's touch, and felt his eyes drift silently closed, happiness spreading like paint through his veins. The light of the sky was the last thing he saw.

* * *

** I**t was like a drug. Simple and pulsing, strong and vibrant, they're music was different then before, more in tact and more free. More _them_. The lights seemed even brighter than all the other times of performing, and ever blinding throughout the performance. Ciel was swept away in it, of the music that led and opened their hearts for thousands of star struck fans. Sebastian strayed closer near the end of the bands last song, and Ciel turned his gaze heavily upon his guitarist. His? He smiled, radiant and warm, and walked over to _his_ –yes his- raven-haired man. Unlike the last time he had done this, instead of strutting away he leaned forward and closed the distance between them, their mouths connecting as the lights pulsed violet blue.

** N**o doubt was this their best concert ever. The media seemed to agree, and the show bloomed, shrouded in those deafening gorgeous lights.

_Fin. _

**

* * *

:') **


End file.
